gaming_urban_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Return of San Andreas Bigfoot
*''For a similar myth, check out San Andreas Bigfoot'' The " " legend is an urban legend revolving around the 2013 wide-open sandbox game Grand Theft Auto V. In the "Predator" mission, players must hunt down criminals known as the O'Neil brothers using a helicopter and a sniper rifle equipped with an infrared scope. During this mission, an infrared silhouette of Bigfoot can be seen at one point through the scope before abruptly vanishing. After completing the game 100%, players can access a special mission called "The Last One", in which players must help a sasquatch hunter find and kill a sasquatch. When the player finds and shoots the beast, it is revealed that it is merely a furry dressed in a suit. In September of 2015, an update for the game was released. This update added a new achievement called "Cryptozoologist", whose name is a reference to cryptozoology, the pseudoscience dedicated to researching animals whose existence has not yet been confirmed such as Bigfoot. The description for this achievement reads "You unlocked all animals for use in Director Mode...or did you?" Director Mode is a unique mode that was released with the PC version of the game and later added via updates to console versions in the same update that added the Cryptozoologist achievement. In Director Mode, players are allowed to control a variety of characters and animals in a customized environment. Animal actors can be unlocked by consuming peyote plants scattered around the game map. To earn the previously mentioned achievement, players must locate and consume 21 of the 27 available peyote plants. However, despite only needing 21 peyote plants (and thus 21 animal actors) to earn the achievement, the Director Mode actor select screen claims that there are 22 animal actors, leading players to speculate regarding its identity. Soon after the discovery of this discrepancy, a new peyote plant was added to the game. By looking into the game's code, particularly in the animal controller script file, Reddit user rkRusty discovered a set of coordinates, most of which corresponded with the known peyote plant locations. The file also contained a line of code indicating that something special should happen in foggy weather. Utilizing cheats capable of changing the in-game weather, rkRusty traveled to the remaining coordinates during foggy weather. At 8:00 AM (in-game time), at the third coordinate set, rkRusty discovered a golden peyote plant. Upon consuming it, his character transformed into Bigfoot. He immediately posted his findings on r/ChiliadMystery. It was soon discovered that the golden peyote could be discovered on Tuesday between 5:30 AM and 8:00 AM (in-game time) during either foggy or snowy weather. In addition, the final hidden mission, "The Last One", must be completed. It was eventually discovered by numerous redditors that there were seven golden peyote plants, one for each day of the week. The Sunday peyote plant was the one furthest to the west on the map, with the peyote plants for each subsequent day getting progressively further to the east. Almost four months after the discovery of the first golden peyote plant, rkRusty discovered a new line of code in the animal controller script file reading "He was wrong to start his hunt on Tuesday." This implied that the golden peyote plants could be consumed in any order (as long as that order followed the weekly order) if Tuesday was not the first day. Eventually, redditor NIC779 decided to consume the golden peyote plants starting on Sunday and ending on Saturday. Doing so triggered something different. After transforming into Bigfoot, NIC779 discovered the sasquatch hunter from "The Last One" atop a nearby mountain, dead. Shortly after this, redditor simpleavaster attempted to view the animal controller script file and, instead of finding the message relating to Tuesday, found a new line of code reading "His quarry seemed familiar." This clue was soon linked to a mission event in Grand Theft Auto Online entitled "Hunt the Beast", which was added to the game at the same time as Grand Theft Auto V's September 2015 update. Consuming the seven golden peyote plants from Sunday to Saturday starts a new mission where the player, while playing as Bigfoot, must locate and defeat a mysterious beast roaming around San Andreas by letting out roars, listening for the returning roars from the beast, and following them. While doing this, they will pass through numerous invisible checkpoints signified by the beast's victims. Following the trail correctly will force the player into a fight with the beast. The trail ends at the plane graveyard. Upon reaching this junkyard of fallen aircraft, players must stand inside a bush near some wooden crates. The sky will darken and the weather will become stormy, causing the beast to spawn and do battle with you. Defeating the beast will end the hallucination, and by selecting Bigfoot in the animal actors list in Director Mode and hitting the right hotkey, players can control the beast itself in Director Mode. The beast's design is modeled after Scott Howard, the main protagonist portrayed by Michael J. Fox in the 1985 fantasy-comedy film Teen Wolf. GTAVBigfoot.jpg TheBeast.jpg Category:Myths Category:True myths Category:Secret characters